The Quest
by Extremefangirl1200
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Camp Half-Blood, Nathan, a camper there, doesn't know what to think. Once she is claimed, she is chosen to go on a quest that could influence everyone's life. She and Nathan set out, meeting adversary and pain at every turn. They return home, but nothing is the same again.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**NATHAN**

My world had been crazy ever since the new girl arrived. She was knockout gorgeous, with dark brown, long hair, green eyes and a perfect complexion. She was also tall, and graceful, elegant and had a very sophisticated way of speaking. When she had arrived, Chiron had stared at her for some time, and then walked back into the big house.

I knew he suspected which godly parent had sired her, and he was afraid of it. I could "sense" other people's emotions, as a son of Hecate, and that was how I knew that Chiron suspected something about the new girl. Not that I knew what he was thinking. That would have been cool.

"Nathaniel?" I looked up. And it was the new girl, Grace. Oh, stars. "Hello Nathaniel. I was wondering if you could show me around camp? Show me the ropes?"

"Of course, Grace, it would be my pleasure. And, just for the future, it's Nate." Oh, great. Now I sounded like Prince Charming, trying to act all chivalrous. I just wanted Grace to like me, not _like_ _like_ me, but just to like me, as a friend. But I wouldn't be complaining if she had a crush on me, not at all. I knew I was staring, and so I smiled at her and walked forward.

"Over there we have the lava-rock wall, a place where you can train, as well as the sword courts and archery range. The volleyball courts, strawberry fields and lake are over on the left and right in front of you are the cabins, the dining pavilion and he pegasi stables. The big house is where Mr. D and Chiron live, as well as the Oracle of Delphi. You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until you're claimed, which is where your godly parent says that you theirs." I looked at Grace and she was obviously trying to calm down and take in all the info at once. Uh-oh. I had gone to fast. "Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. What if your godly parent never claims you? Where would live?" I was honestly surprised. Grace certainly was a trooper., asking only one question when she probably had hundreds.

"You would...uh...live in Hermes cabin, I suppose. It's happened before." Not helping, Nathan. She looked extremely worried.

"What if...um...your godly parent was too ashamed to, well, you know, claim you?" Grace was definitely worried now, and I was starting to second guess my answers, which had seemed reassuring at the time, but might not have been.

"You would still stay in Hermes cabin." Okay, now I HAD to get out of this conversation. "Well, I have to go train. See you at dinner." Well that went well. I sighed. I knew I did have to train, and so I hurried toward the sword courts, wondering when I would be able to talk to Grace again.


	2. Chapter 2: Claimed

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, any pjo characters or places**

 **GRACE**

 _I was running up the hill when the monster attacked. I heard a scream and realized it was my own. He, or at least I assumed it was a he, was looming over me and opened his mouth to devour me…_

"WAKE UP!" I jumped. Connor Stoll stood there frowning and scowled down at me. Oh, boy. "Look Miss Perfect, get yo' butt out of bed and get moving. We don't have all day to wait." People said the Connor and Travis were some of the most lighthearted people in camp, but I had proof that proved otherwise.

"Whatever." Simple but effective. I glanced at the other campers who were heading down to the dining pavilion. Connor had taken off after them and I was once again left alone. I stood up, got dressed and dragged myself out to the pavilion. I got some food and sat down at the Hermes table to eat. My bum was halfway off the bench, but it was better than nothing.

"Campers, campers, quiet down. Today…" Mr. Chiron was staring at my head. Or really, above my head. The whole camp was gaping as well. Chiron kneeled, as did every camper in the pavilion. Oh, crud. I stood up, trying to see what was above me. I saw a floating peacock and shrieked. I ran around the pavilion, but the peacock just followed me around. All of a sudden it disappeared.

"Hail Grace, daughter of Hera, queen of the gods and goddess of family and marriage." Chiron had a dead serious tone and was staring at me as though he couldn't believe what was happening. I thought back to the Ancient Greek unit I had done in school. Hera, who supposedly was the goddess of loyalty, had cheated on Zeus. And I was her daughter, her offspring. I did the thing any girl would have done, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

**NATHAN**

When Grace had passed out at the dining pavilion, I had nearly fainted with her. Her mom was HERA for heaven's sake! I was surprised and was worried for her, this was going to make her even more of an anomaly than she already was. But now that I thought about it, it made sense. Grace looked like Hera, and she had that kind of snotty-ish aura, like she was better than everyone here.

I still cared about her, and was worried for her health. Ever since she had fainted, she had barely been able to talk and when she was able, she only talked in gibberish. I stayed by her bedside whenever I could, looking after her, feeding and watering her, etc., etc. Chiron was worried as well, I could tell, and just wanted Grace to be better. But I could read her emotions, and she wasn't coming out of her "coma" anytime soon. Or so I thought.

"Nathan. You can't spend _all_ your time next to Grace. I know you care about her, but so does everyone. You don't have to take care of her." Chiron and the Apollo campers, especially Will Solace, had been trying to get me out of Grace's room, and today's messenger was Damian Grader, one of the Apollo kids. But I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Sorry Damian, I'm not moving, okay?"

"But, Nathan, you have to move eventually." Just watch me kid, just watch me. I'm not moving a muscle. "It would make it easier if you moved, and we could take care of her." Damian's words weren't comforting and I just glared at him.

"On second thought, Nate, you can stay right there." Ha. Showed him. I turned my attention to Grace, who had opened her eyes.

"Hey Gracie. How are you doing? Are you going to talk today? I, we, really miss you, and we want you to come back. Are you going to soon?" I always asked a barrage of questions when Grace awoke, but usually she just stared back at me. That's how it had worked for the first few months. Then she would try to speak, but would end up babbling. She had gone into her "coma" in January, and it was now July, so I didn't really expect a coherent answer. But I got one.

"Nathan? I'm here. Get Chiron. My stepfather has issued me a quest." I stared at Grace dumbstruck. By stepfather, she meant Zeus, I assumed. I swallowed my surprise and stared at her for a moment.

"Of course. I'll get him right now. First let me call an Apollo camper. I'll get Will, he'll be able to watch over you. I'll be back as soon as I can, Gracie." Oops. I had let my nickname for her slip. I only used that name when she was asleep.

"Gracie. I like that." She smiled. "Gracie." I smiled back at her. Who knew she's like my nickname for her. But I had more important things to focus on. Like the quest and Chiron and getting Grace a place where she could be examined. The third one would come last, I decided. It would be best to honor her wishes first.

I ran out of the big house and down to the archery course, calling out for Chiron. He was so surprised to see me, that he let his arrow fly into a tree, where a very angry nymph appeared and said some _very_ rude things to me. Chiron followed me back upstairs to the infirmary, wanting to see, or in this case, hear, what I had.

 **Hey guys! I was wondering if you could comment on what you thought, and suggestions for other chapters. Thx.**


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

**GRACE**

When I had fainted at the dining pavilion, I couldn't get up. My stepfather, Zeus, wouldn't let me though. He had been giving me visions of my supposed quest, until the very end of my prolonged sleep where he had issued me a direct quest. I hated the gods and their stupid dramatics. It was SO dumb.

When I had explained that to Chiron, he turned pale and stared at me, mumbling something about "the omen" and "cursed gods." He walked out of the room, still grumbling. Nate had been watching over me since I had woken up except for when Damian or Will from Apollo cabin would come to check on me. Damian talked about Nate having a crush on me, Will talked about how Nate was stubborn. Either way, I was touched that Nate cared about me that much.

I decided that if I were to go on a quest, I would take him with me. Chiron had explained the whole three-person-per-quest thing, so I still had to choose who the third person would be. But I would take each problem as it came.

The first day I was allowed out of bed, I went to the Hera cabin, wondering what I would find. It was disappointing. For the goddess of family, the cabin was cold and empty, with a huge statue of Hera herself in the middle. Around the edge of the room were small nooks where tributes to Hera's accomplishments and symbols stood. I walked to the back of the room and found an empty nook, where I put my sleeping bag, clothes and books. Thankfully it was out of Hera's gaze. _Welcome home. Thanks for the love Mom._ I was upset with Hera for dumping me here, and I wanted to be able to take my anger out on something.

Nate had said something about training courts, hadn't he? Oh, I was going to have a fun time with those.

I walked out of the small shed with a short spear, that when you tapped the shaft on the ground it grew in size, and grew wicked looking spikes. I looked out across the dummies and knew that there would be a...mess to clean up later. This was going to be SO much fun. I grinned.

 **Don't forget to comment! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Flower and Magic Boy

**NATE**

I heard a commotion in the arena, and ran toward it. I hoped a new camper hadn't summoned a heel hound again. I arrived, out of breath (and, frankly, patience. The NOISE.) I looked through the archway and saw Grace smashing through the dummies. Tears streamed down her face, and she was a complete mess. Her hair flew around her face, and her spear flashed in the light, beheading yet another dummy.

"Grace?" Take it slow, Nate. "You OK?"

"Unless you count all right as realizing that your mother was supposedly the goddess of marriage and loyalty, except she isn't really. And then realizing you have no real family or home, and that you have to go on a quest. Because then I'm doing amazingly." Her sarcastic tone stung more than it should, but she was upset.

"Grace, could put down the spear. The dummies aren't your mother." Diplomacy always worked. And if it didn't, I always had a little bit of magic I could use.

"I liked Gracie better." She sounded pouty and disappointed.

" _Gracie._ Could you please put down the spear?"

"Since you asked politely, magic boy."

"Come on, Flower."

"Flower?"

"Hera's symbol is a lotus flower, and so I think I'll keep calling you that."

"Then I'll keep calling you Magic Boy."

"Works for me." I was kind of done talking about this, and I (no matter how I liked her) needed to be alone. I stood up and she got my cue and followed me out of the arena. I walked her back to her cabin, then left her there to rest. She had to be exhausted after taking her anger out on the dummies. I knew tomorrow she would start on her quest, and so I was hoping she'd pick me. But one thing at a time.

I walked to my cabin, and even as the dinner conch sounded, I stayed at my cabin. I really wasn't in the mood for people, and so I just went to bed early. I did pity Gracie, but I was exhausted. And on the off chance she would pick me tomorrow, I needed my sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**GRACE**

Today was the day where I had to pick my three quest partners, and I was a nervous wreck. I knew that I had to dress appropriately for the quest, and decided on jeans, boots, a mint green t-shirt and a white north face jacket. I felt like I looked nice, but I wasn't sure. I tossed my supplies into a brown leather bag (including ambrosia, nectar, drachmas and a set of clothes), then walked out my door, already knowing who I would pick.

I walked into the dining pavilion where everyone had gathered. Chiron stood there and looked like he was about to send me off to my grave. Great. Mr. D stood there looking bored, staring at me like was a piece of crap, unworthy of his attention. Everyone held their breath, looking at me to choose would (apparently inevitably) be sent their grave.

"Well then, Grace, who will go on your death… I mean your quest?" Wow, thanks Chiron, really appreciate the support.

"I'll take Nate and, um…, Damien?" The only two people I really knew and liked to be around. They both smiled and nodded their heads, taking on the responsibility of being on this quest, even if it meant dying. I realized that I had just made two new friends, really the only friends, actually, but still. It counted. We walked down to the van where Argus was waiting to take us out of camp.

"Ready guys?" I asked Nate and Damien.

"Whenever you are."

"Well, duh."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" I asked, stepping into the van and realizing this was the start of a new life for me.


	7. Chapter 7: My Prophecy, My Problem

**GRACE**

Chiron had explained the quest to me right before we had left. Zeus had issued me a quest to go defeat a goddess, though we had no idea who it was. Apparently said goddess had infuriated Zeus, and so now he was making us go and find her and then destroy her. How were three demigods supposed to defeat a goddess. I was royally ticked with Zeus, but figured that if I said that out loud, there would be some Grace shaped grease stains on the asphalt.

We had been searching for a clue to which goddess Zeus had meant, and hadn't found anything yet.

"Grace! I just remembered, we should go to blind Phineas! He is evil, but he can see the future!" Damien seemed excited by the prospect, but I was _so_ fed up with the world.

"Wow! Great idea Damien! I mean, you couldn't have told us about this earlier, right when we had gotten out of the van. And we can totally cross the country to Portland! Because there are no faults in _that_ plan." I knew being sarcastic was mean, but honestly, the boy was such a nuisance sometimes. What I wouldn't have given for a girl at this moment.

"Wait, Gracie, Damien is on to something. We should go see Phineas."

"Really. How is the future going to help us find the goddess?"

"Well, Phineas can see the future, so we can ask him who he sees us defeating." Oh. Well that wasn't a half rotten plan.

"Fine, whatever. Good plan, boys. Well, let's go, we don't have much time."

After weeks of travel, we arrived in Portland, where we proceeded to wander around for days before we found Phineas, who was sitting at the corner of the street, begging for food, with… Pigeons? No, not pigeons. On second look, they turned into harpies flying around his head, stealing what food he had.

"Phineas." I walked up to him and glared.

"Little girl, what are you… Oh, dear! Get away from me you dirty little piece of demigod shit!"

"Nice to see you as well Phineas. We have a couple questions for you." I unsheathed my spear, and Damien and Nate took out their weapons. I grinned.

"What do you want to know?" Phineas said glumly.

"Look into the future and tell us, which goddess will we be destroying." He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, and the smiled.

"The one you look for is of fertility and loyalty, of flight and flower." He grinned scarily. "Goodbye demigod scum."

We walked away and I thought through the words. "Fertility and loyalty, of feather and flower." The answer would be in the library, although I should probably understand the answer right away.

As soon as we walked into the library, we headed towards the Greek mythology section. I grabbed a book on the twelve main gods. I flipped to the part about Hera, just wanting to know more about her before we began to research. The entry on her page read:

" _Hera, goddess of marriage and loyalty, was known to be a stunning, beautiful goddess, even more beautiful (said by some) than Aphrodite. She had an awful temper, but still was able to convince Zeus to marry her. Her powers centers, or symbols, are the lotus flower and the peacock."_ I stopped reading. Loyalty, flight- peacock, flower- lotus. I started to feel faint, and the world started to sway, as I collapsed on to the ground. One last thought flitted through my mind right before I fainted. I was going to have to kill my mother. I was going to have to kill Hera, queen of the gods.


	8. Chapter 8: Her Problems, My Mess

**NATE**

I was desperately worried about Gracie, ever since she had realized that she was going to have to kill, defeat, her own mother. She was strong, I knew, but was she strong enough? I wanted her to be able to survive this ordeal, both mentally and physically, but I knew I couldn't, and I had been at this longer than she had. But deep down, I think that I knew she would survive.

"Magic boy?" Grace snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah, Gracie?" I used the nickname almost subconsciously, and she had the ghost of a smile on her face. I hadn't realized it, or probably refused to think about it, but Gracie looked like she had lost twenty pounds over the last week, and her face, once pale and smooth and pretty, had lately gotten so it looked translucent, and had an ashen quality to it. She had lost all of her baby fat on her cheeks, and her eyes were duller than they had been. I had no idea when I had realized that her eyes had always held a deep sadness, a heavy quality.

"I was wondering… I know that we have a very small possibility of surviving this… And, well, I was wondering if you liked me? Like like-like me." She blushed, especially when I didn't answer. But I was too surprised to answer. "Never mind, it was a dumb question anyway." No. NO! I had to answer. Even risking our tentative friendship. She hadn't seemed able to make a deeper connection with me, even as friends. Like she pushed me away.

"I do. I do like you. But… You're right. It's pointless. We'll probably die anyway." She smiled. Not her ghost smile, but her what seemed real smile.

"I think I might like you as well. But… Never mind." She liked me? SHE LIKED ME! I was inwardly freaking out, but I kept it all inside, didn't let her see. She knew I liked her. I grinned. She liked me.

"Maybe we could go out sometime? Even as friends, but I hardly know a thing about you. Even how old you are." Did I seriously just ask her out.

"You know, I think that would be nice. And I'm sixteen. FIY." Oh. My. Freaking. Goodness. YES!

"Cool."

"Nice." Damien walked in, and saw us leaning towards each other.

"Well." He smirked. "I won't interrupt. Just stay alert. If you can…" He smirked again. I glared at him.

"Actually, we were just going to come find you, Damien." Grace was always the diplomat.

"Cool, well let's get dinner started. I can make make tacos or burgers?" Damien was actually a decent cook. Huh.

"Actually, I'm vegetarian. Don't want to end any more lives than possible." She had been acting weird lately. Like something was wrong. I had a fleeting idea, but I quickly shoved it aside. But… I refused to consider it an option. No. She wouldn't, right? She was perfect- beautiful, smart, kind, generous, polite, ever the lady. I couldn't dwell on that option. But I would research it, cause if she was… Well, I would help.

Damien made veggie burgers, and we all sat down to eat. After dinner was finished (and a somewhat awkward conversation, since Damien kept dropping hints about what happened earlier. Like "I'm _so_ glad this building is stable. We wouldn't want it crumbling down on you two." And other such jokes. Grace seemed clueless about the whole thing. But nonetheless, I was glad Damien was here.) We all lay down to sleep, and, juvenilely, I wanted Grace next to me, but she didn't.

Next morning, I looked at Grace. She was still asleep, and she was wearing a t-shirt. It was the only time she left her arms exposed. One of them was tossed over her sleeping bag, and I had to look. To know that my idea that she was depressed was crazy. I did not need anymore drama in my life. I looked down at her am, and almost sobbed. There were red marks covering the top of her arm, obviously having already bled, and I quickly flipped her am over. Her wrist was bruised and bloody, with cuts reaching her elbow. I gasped quietly at the sight. She was. Oh, goodness, no. She was depressed.

Clearing my mind, I tried to sort out this mess. Zeus wanted us to defeat/ destroy Hera because she sired Grace, who was depressed and had self harmed, recently. There might be something between Grace and I. I sincerely cared about Damien, but at this point I seriously didn't want him have any baggage. I lay down, and, miracle of all miracles, actually fell asleep.


End file.
